Waking up next to you
by KaciePie
Summary: Sakura is sent to Suna to help train the medics but what happens when she wakes up in Gaara's bed?
1. Chapter 1

I'm alive! So a lot has happened since I posted. It's been what 5 years? Well I graduated college. Got married, my own place. This is a test chapter. The story doesn't have a name yet. I'm open for suggestions.

* * *

I woke up with a faint pain my in head. "I shouldn't have drank so much." When I went to raise my arm I couldn't move. That was when I finally noticed there was someone else in the bed. I freaked out and tried to get out of their arms but their hold was too strong.

"Stop moving." They said as their arm tightened around me. No one tells me to stop moving I thought as chakra flowed to my hands. Yet when I went to grab their arms, sand stopped me. Sand?! My eyes widened when I realized there was only one person who I know that controls sand.

"Let me go!"I freaked out and struggled to get out of bed. They sighed and lifted their arm which caused me to fling myself off the bed taking the blankets with me. I was a tangled mess on the floor with nothing but….. Where are my clothes?! I looked around the room trying to find my clothes when my eyes laid on a fully naked Gaara standing next to the bed. My face turned the color of my hair. "Ga- di- wha- wher- wh-." I pulled the blanket closer to me trying to hide my body. "Di- did we?" I didn't want to finish my sentence hoping I was dreaming.

"Did we what Sakura?" Gaara walked closer to me with a smirk on his face.

"Do- don't come closer." We did didn't we. I couldn't imagine why. Gaara wasn't the person I ever thought would be my first but I just couldn't. I couldn't imagine how we got into this situation.

"Is something wrong Sakura?" He took a step closer. "Sakura what's the matter?"

I don't know why he was saying my name the way he did. The way it flowed just sounded good? I couldn't think of a word but I knew I liked it. Wait, this is Gaara why am I worrying about how he is saying my name. I should be trying to get out of here. Back to my home. Then I remembered, I was stuck in Suna for at least a year….. A year to help train their medics with Gaara. I was alone… No Naruto, no Tsunade, no anyone I knew.

"Sakura." While I was lost in thought I never realized that Gaara was standing next to me now.

"Gaara!" Was the only thing I heard before Kankuro busted into the room. "Gaara you're need….." At that moment he noticed me on the floor and a naked Gaara standing over me. "Gaara." Kankuro smirked as he looked at me. "Someone have fun last night?"

Gaara turned and glared at his brother. Sand quickly covered Kankuro's mouth before he could say another word. "Choose your next words wisely or this may not end so well." His tone of voice quickly removed the smile from Kankuro's eyes.

The sand stopped covering his mouth when Gaara got the reaction he wants. He coughed before speaking. "The council wants to speak with you about Sakura's assignment while she is here."

After he finished Gaara disappeared into the bathroom. "Have fun last night Sakura?" The smile instantly reappeared.

I glared at him and took the nearest object and threw it without even looking to see what it was. He caught it and I quickly realized it was my underwear. My eyes widened and I lunged at him to get them back with nothing but the blanket to cover my naked body. "Give them back!" I reached for them but his arms were longer and he kept them out of my reach.

"Now now Sakura." Kankuro's smile got bigger and he started laughing.

Neither of us noticed the door to the bathroom open until sand had gripped Kankuro's wrist giving me time to grab my underwear and rush to the bathroom with the rest of my clothes.

* * *

Let me know what you thinks. R&R Suggestions welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

So I decided for now to just type each chapter and not worry about length. I want to work on my writing skills more than the length at the moment. I hope that's okay. Hopefully my writing has improved a lot in the years I hadn't been uploading. Let me know if you have any suggestions.

* * *

I rest my back against the door trying to catch my breath. "Did this really just happen." Groaning I took in my surroundings. It was a decent size bathroom, nothing too extraordinary but still better than what I had in my own room. Guess you couldn't expect much decoration considering who owned this bathroom. "What happened last night?" I have no idea how I ended up in bed with Gaara. "I was at the party, Naruto and I were drinking, then…. I wasn't sure." I know Gaara was there but I don't remember leaving with him.

I leaned my head back against the door and groaned again. Today would not be my day. I just hoped a shower would make it tolerable. Heading towards the shower I saw my reflection in the mirror. My hair was a tangled mess, the little makeup I had on was smeared across my skin, and the dark circles under my eyes didn't help with anything. Turning the shower on I waited for it to reach the desired temp before stepping in. The water felt refreshing after the morning I had been having.

Naruto should be here for at least another day before heading back to Konoha. Maybe he can help me figure out what happened. With that thought in mind I hurried up with my shower and headed out of the bathroom.

Thankfully Kankuro and Gaara were gone because I did not want to deal with that situation again. It was embarrassing enough just to be found in his bedroom. "Should I leave thru the front door or...the window?" The window would be safer and that way I don't run the risk of running into his siblings.

I opened the window and leapt out, Naruto's room being my destination. Knock, knock. "Naruto." Knock, knock. "Open up." I peered into the window and on the bed was Naruto passed out half hanging off his bed. "Naruto!" I started banging on the window. "Wake up!"

I startled him awake and he fell off his bed. Knock, knock. "Sakura?" Naruto had a confused look on his face when you opened the window. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh was wondering what happened last night.." I paused. "At the uh party. Did you see me leave with anyone?"

"Leave with anyone? Who would you have left with?" He looked confused until he realized I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday.

He looked like he was about to say something but I quickly cut him off. "N-no one in particular. I was just wondering what you thought of the uh party and the u-uh um ramen."

His eyes lit up and he started talking about how we showed up together, that the ramen was amazing, how we got into the drinking battle. "I shouldn't be surprised that you can drink so much considering Tsunade did train you. When I woke up you were gone. Figured you went home."

I sighed hoping to learn something but instead I learned nothing. "Thanks Naruto." I went to leave when he grabbed my arm.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Sometimes I forget that Naruto wasn't the same as when we were younger. He still had his more childish moments but he had grown a lot.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just need to think about some things." I gave him a small smile before heading out the door to my own room.

Closing the door to my room I fell on the bed and closed my eyes.

Lips against mine, clothes falling on the floor. My back pressed against the wall. Hands trailing down my side and I knew I wanted more.

* * *

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

I rest one of my legs against his hip when he suddenly picked me up and lead me to the bed. One hand rested against my butt to keep me steady while the other was tangled in my hair. Our lips never separated. Gently he laid me on the bed and I stared up at him.

I woke with a start, drenched in sweat. Did that really happen? Was that what happened that night? Or was my subconscious trying to piece together anything it could to help me remember. Groaning I got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. When I got in the shower it took me a second to adjust to the cold water but I knew it would help my situation right now. I closed my eyes as the water hit my face and all I could think of what Gaara.

"Sakura." I jumped back and nearly fell in the shower. "No, no, no ,no" This was not happening. I'm losing my mind, I must be. There is no way this is happening. This can't be happening. I have to meet Gaara and I can't stop thinking about this.

I threw my clothes on and headed to the Kazekage's office. I was trying to clear my mind of everything before I showed up. I did not need to even think about earlier. Nope. It never happened. Stop thinking about it already. I must have been on autopilot because I didn't realize that I had arrived until the door opened and Gaara was standing in front of me. I followed him into his office and he waited for me to sit before we spoke.

"Your classes will be held 3 times a week at the academy and it will be open to any shinobi who wishes to learn." I could not bring myself to look him in the face. I'm pretty sure by the end of this I will remember every line in his desk. "We are suggesting that at least 1 member of each team shows up to at least learn the basics so that there can be a higher success rate and a lower casualty rate." I nodded my head but never raised my eyes to meet his. "We are setting up the classroom and require a list of any supplies you will need for your training." Again I just nodded my head. "We expect the classes to start within the week. The Hokage has high hopes for you, as do I." At that comment I finally looked him in the eyes. "If you require anything you are always welcome to come to me for help."

"Thank you Kazekage."

"Gaara."

"Thank you Gaara."

I left the room not knowing what to do. "Naruto will be here for only a few more hours." With that in mind I headed back to his room. Knock, knock.

"Oh hey Sakura." I noticed the bag on his shoulder. "Tsunade requires me back earlier than expected so I have to leave now."

"Oh…"

He must have noticed that I looked disappointed because he gave me one of his goofy smiles. "Don't worry. I will visit you often and if Tsunade doesn't let me I will come anyway."

I gave a small laugh. "Thanks." I followed Naruto to the front gates and watched him until I could no longer see him in the distance. Now I was truly alone. No one to help distract me from the situation I found myself in. The sun had fully set by the time Naruto had finally disappeared. That was when I realized I hadn't eaten since last night. I had very little clue of what type of places there were to eat at since I rarely came to Suna.

"Sakura!" I turned around and saw Temari running towards me. "Let's go get something to eat. I want to talk to you about some stuff."

Sighing I reluctantly followed. I knew what she wanted to talk about but Temari wasn't the person you denied, especially if the topic was her brother.

* * *

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! So this chapter is a little smaller than the rest but I was trying to figure out whether or not to leave it on more of a cliff hanger and I decided against it. Hopefully this means the next chapter will be up sooner than this one since I know how part of it is going to be.

So someone said something about what Gaara was thinking about everything and I am debating about whether or not to add a chapter or make a second story with some of Gaara's POV. It would obviously be less chapters than this story maybe a one shot or something but it is a thought. Let me know what you guys think of that.

* * *

I sat there refusing to look Temari in the face. I think I knew what the topic of the conversation was going to be especially since Kankuro is a loud mouth. Never in my life did I think I would be this nervous being around Temari.

"So Kankuro told me something." My hands tightened around the arms of my chair. "Is it true?"

"True?" I squeaked out. "Is…. what true?" I was so nervous. I had no idea how she would react to the news. In the beginning Temari and Gaara didn't have the best relationship but they have been making up for lost time as a family. This could go many different ways and I was nervous. I barely even knew what happened so how would I respond. Would she believe me? Would she be mad? Happy? No idea. I had no idea and it scared me.

"Did you end up in bed with Gaara?" This was a mere whisper so none of the other people in the small cafe could hear us.

"Y….yes." By the end of this year I would perfectly be able to replicate most of the tables with how much I was staring at them.

"What happened?" She didn't sound angry nor did she sound happy. Her tone of voice was neutral and that worried me.

"I… don't know." I sighed. "I really don't know." Just I hope she believed me.

Temari sighed. "Gaara refuses to even talk to me about it. Every time I bring it up he just closes himself off. I'm worried." I finally raised my head to look her in the face. She really did look concern. "He has never had a relationship before let alone a physical one and… and it scares me. He refuses to speak to me and I'm worried. I just wish he would speak to me." She looked like she was about to cry. "Did something happen? Anything you can remember?"

I wasn't entirely sure how to respond to that question. "I'm not entirely sure what's true. I only remember waking up in bed with him." Closing my eyes I tried to remember anything I could. "I tried to speak to Naruto but he doesn't seem to know anything." The dreams could be the truth but I'd rather not bring them up until I know for sure.

"I just don't want him to get hurt. We are friends and Naruto cares for you. I know if I upset Naruto Gaara will never forgive me but you better not hurt him."

I knew she was serious. This was her baby brother. The one who she has done everything possible to get back into his life. "I promise I will not hurt him. That was never my intention and I am sorry that this happened."

"I know. I am just worried. This is new for all of us especially him." Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I can talk to him. If you would like. Maybe we can um figure this out together. Okay?"

"Thank you." She used the napkin to wipe her tears away.

"I will tell you what I figure out okay?" Hopefully this would help calm her. I feel bad that this whole confusing situation is causing people pain. Just wish I knew how it started, how it could have been prevented.

Again she thanked me. We finished up the rest of our meal in silence. It gave me time to think before I headed off to see Gaara. Hopefully this meeting would hold some much needed answers. Once the meal finished I bid Temari goodbye and headed off towards Gaara's office knowing he would be there ,and hoping to finally figure out this crazy situation we found ourselves in.

* * *

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Wait 2 chapters today?! My husband's birthday is coming up so there might be a little extra long break in between chapters so I hope 2 in a day will make up for it.

Also guys I can't believe I started writing Fanfiction in 8th grade back in 2009. It has been over 8 years since I wrote my first fanfiction. Time flies right?

* * *

"Gaara." I said and I knocked on the door to his office.

"Enter." Was his only reply.

I stepped into his office and closed the door behind me. Making sure it was tightly shut before I approached his desk. "Uh..um..well...uh." I wasn't sure how to start. "Temari spoke to me today. She is uh worried and uh…" Why was this so hard. I was trained by Tsunade. That should have been one of the hardest things for me to do and I surpassed her expectations yet how am I so nervous speaking to Gaara.

"I told her she has nothing to worry about."

I felt like Gaara was annoyed by how he spoke. "She is worried."

"And I'm dealing with it." He snapped and it startled me causing me to jump and fall over the chair that was just behind me but I didn't fall as I expected myself to. I went to push myself up but stopped when I felt sand.

"Gaara?" I looked at him hoping for answers but he appeared to be as confused as I was. His eyes were wide open staring at the sand. "Y-you didn't do this?"

He forcefully stood up and the chair slammed against the wall behind him. He rushed over to me almost angrily. Why was he mad? "D-did I do something?" I was extremely worried. I have not seen Gaara this angry in a long time. Not since….. I didn't even want to finish that thought. It brought up many bad memories for me.

Gaara went to grab me but sand stopped him. He growled. "You are mine!" He was beyond mad now.

"G-g-g-aara" I have no idea what was going on but he was furious. Why was the sand preventing him from grabbing me. What was going on? "Please Gaara." I had no idea on how to calm him down but the angrier he got the more the sand prevented him from touching me.

Next thing I knew he was being tackled to the ground and someone started screaming at him. "Gaara! Calm down!" Looking up I saw both his siblings forcing him to the ground as he struggled to get them off him.

I stood up and the sand crumbled to the ground beneath me. What was even going on anymore? The sand quickly reformed and yanked his siblings off of him. He leapt to his feet and just glared at them. "Gaara please. You don't want anyone to see you like this." Temari was pleading with him. She knew if anyone else saw him like this it wouldn't end well for him, especially since he was still gaining the communities trust.

The sand refused to let them get close to him but I prayed it still wouldn't let him attack me. Slowly I walked towards him eyes staring directly at him. At least for now I was safe. Every time the sand got close to me it would stop moving. I have no idea why it was happening but I was thankful that it was. His eyes looked fierce but I did everything I could to not look scared.

"I'm sorry Gaara." Chakra filled my fingers and his hand shot up to try and grab it but again his sand refused to let him. "I promise I will figure it out." My hand touched his forehead and I watched as his eyes shut and he crashed to the ground, taking the sand with him.

Before Temari or Kankuro could speak I stopped them. "We need to get this cleaned up before anyone notices anything has happened. I will take him home for now. You guys can meet me there." I picked Gaara up and rushed out the window to take him home. Back to where all of this had started.

* * *

R&R


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this took so anniversary was a couple weeks ago so I took a week off to spend time with my husband. I've also been sick the past week and a lot of drama with work. I've had this chapter have written for a while so hopefully I can get the next chapter out quicker.

* * *

I gently placed Gaara on the bed and waited for his siblings to show up. It may take a bit since they do have to replace a desk and clean up a ton of sand before anyone notices. "What is going on anymore?" I was confused by this whole situation. First the party, then waking up next to Gaara and finally the sand. Everything was just…. confusing. I've only been here for a few days and I already want to go home. At least there I wouldn't be in this situation or alone.

"Sakura?" I looked up to see Temari and Kankuro standing by the door. "How is he?" Temari's voice was quiet as if she was scared he would wake up.

"I used a technique similar to anesthesia so hopefully we have time to figure this out." I just hoped he wasn't one of the few people who had a higher tolerance for it than others. "Let's talk in the hall." I closed the door behind us and spoke "Has this ever happened before?" Maybe if they have seen this before we would have more of an idea of how to handle the situation.

"The sand has acted on its own before but…... never against him." Temari looked concern. "I have no idea what could have caused this."

Great that just made this situation even harder to handle. If they have never seen this happen before and with the way Gaara was acting there is a chance he has never seen this before either.

"I need to do some research. Hopefully we can figure this out." Hopefully I could figure out the cause or this situation may very well get worse. "Can you both keep an eye on him? If anything happens I will be in my room." They both nodded and I left heading towards my room.

This situation was getting out of hand. I have only been in Suna for a few days and I was already wanting to rip my hair out. "Great. Wonderful. Everything is fucking wonderful." I balled my fist and punched the nearest object to me. I winced when I felt my hand collide with a building. My hand stung and when I looked at the wall it had a decent sized crack. Even without chakra I can still do damage.

Before I went home I swung by the hospital to pick up any records they may have of Gaara or on Shukaku. "Hello?" No one was behind the desk when I arrived.

"Oh Ms. Haruno sorry how may I help you?" I turned and saw a girl about my age standing in the doorway of a room close by.

"I was wondering if it was possible to get any files you may have on Gaara." I hope she didn't pry too much about the reason why.

"May I ask the reason? Files on our Kazekage are confidential."

Shoot. "Temari asked me to look into the lasting effects of the Kazekage being a Jinchuriki."

She gave me a look that she might not believe me before she disappeared into a room behind the desk. "If Temari asked I'll give them to you." She came out of the room with a stack of files. I was actually surprised by the size. With how sheltered I heard he was I wasn't expecting them to have much research on him but I guess I was wrong. A day's worth of research suddenly was looking to be a weeks worth.

I was just glad I was given the file. Even if it was a slight lie but if I caught Temari before this girl did everything would be fine. "Thank you." I tucked the files under my arm and headed back to my room. I didn't have much time before my classes started and I hoped to get the research finished by then.

* * *

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry life has been crazy. New job, personal stuff I want to keep quiet for now but hope to type up the next chapter soon. I am trying to not just focus on serious stuff because the story will be really short if I did but some time skips will be coming up.

* * *

I could barely keep my eyes open. Ever since I left the hospital I have been doing nothing but reading the files. They were very in depth about his life but that meant everything. What he did on this one day at this one time no matter how trivial it seemed it was documented. What he ate every day of his life, whom he interacted with, hell they even had when he went to the bathroom. I wish they had at least been better at organizing the files. Everything was thrown in a chronological pile so date wise it was fine but important wise it was not.

I had my head resting on my hand trying to focus but it got the point that the words just started to blur together and not much longer I was asleep.

Everything was loud. People talking, music, walking, EVERYTHING. My head was pounding and all I wanted was some peace and quiet. "Freaking Naruto." I tried to form any amount of chakra to help me get rid of the headache but the alcohol wasn't helping my control. Outside. I needed to get outside. Away from everything. I looked for the nearest exit and found one that lead to what appeared to be a balcony. My vision was slightly blurry but I somehow managed to find the doorknob and walk outside into the chilly night air. When I closed the door I realized I wasn't alone. "Oh sorry um is this spot taken?" The person turned to look at me and it took me a minute to realize it was Gaara.

"No."

I stared at his face and realized he also appeared to be drunk. "Naruto got to you as well didn't he?" Gaara did not look amused by the comment. "Let me try to help." My chakra didn't cooperate with me before but hopefully this time it would. "I'll just need to touch your head okay?" He didn't make any movement that suggested he was against the idea so I moved closer. At that moment my feet decided to trip over nothing and I fell.

At that moment my head slipped off my hand and smacked against the desk. I groaned and rubbed my forehead. "What time is it?" Looking over at the clock on the wall only an hourish had passed since I last looked at the clock. These dreams are starting to get frustrating. Either they are completely truthful and my dreams are trying to tell me that or my drunken mind is trying to piece anything together and making up the rest? Nothing was making this situation better.

I decided it was time to stop for the night and wake up early to start the research again.

A few hours later I was woken up by a knock on the door. "Sakura." I recognized that voice.

"Hello Temari." I said as I opened the door.

"How are you doing?" The look on her face told me I looked like crap.

"I haven't found anything yet. The file is annoyingly detailed about his life. How is Gaara?"

"He woke up a few hours ago. He didn't say anything to us before he left for his office." Nothing with Gaara could be good or bad. You never knew. "Let's go get some food. You look like you need it."

"But I need to get back to my research." I had barely touched the files and I had to start my plan for classes soon.

"It can wait." Temari refused to take no for an answer and dragged me out of my room. She dragged me to a small stall and ordered something for me. "You need to take care of yourself as well. It wouldn't do well for us to have to tell the Hokage we let her star pupil work herself until she was sick."

"These dreams aren't helping anything." I rubbed my eyes trying to get me to wake up more.

"Dreams?" Temari looked confused.

Crap I forgot I hadn't told anyone about them. "Um yeah uh since that night I…" I started to blush remembering the first dream I had. I coughed trying to compose myself before I continued. "I just keep having dreams that revolve around that night. I'm not even sure they are true."

Temari gave me a weird look. "I won't push for details but you know dreams can tell the truth."

Thankfully the rest of the meal went by quietly. Nothing was said about Gaara nor the dreams but that didn't mean it wasn't on my mind. I only had a few more days to do as much research as possible which meant I knew how the rest of my day was going to be.

* * *

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING. You can pretty much skip this chapter if you don't like reading sexual stuff. I added more in this chapter than others so I thought I should warn everyone before you started reading. It has small amount of story but I will go over most of it later so if you skip you shouldn't miss too much. Sorry this chapter took so long to write. My husband got his wisdom teeth removed so he is sore and I've been busy with everything.

* * *

I felt a warm breath against my ear. It didn't take long before I figured out who it belonged to. "Gaara." In response he nipped at my neck. I bit my lips trying not to moan. He knew where my weak spot was. One of his hands gently trailed down my back sending shivers down my spine. My hand threaded itself in his hair wanting his lips to continue exploring my neck and he eagerly met my request. My knees started to wobble so he wrapped an arm around my waist and held me against his chest. I didn't dare move, I was afraid he would stop if I did. His free hand grabbed at my breasts as his other arm tighten around me. Why did this feel so good? I felt him get harder and knew he was enjoying it as well.

Crap, crap, crap. I did not just have a wet dream about Gaara. Crazy, attacked me, sexy Gaara. No, no, no. This was getting out of hand. I felt hot, extremely hot. Shower. I need a shower right now and an extremely cold one at that.

I hissed when the cold water hit my skin but refused to make the water any warmer. These dreams were starting to get ridiculous. They were starting to drive me insane. My classes had started just a few weeks ago but I barely had time to focus on lessons with all of this going on. It was getting harder and harder to catch up on sleep with just the research and adding the lesson plans were giving me less time as well. These dreams were making it impossible to stay asleep even if I do fall asleep.

I finished going through the files about a week ago and nothing new came to light. This appeared to be a new occurrence for everyone. Gaara seemed more distant the past few weeks so asking him was definitely out of the question. Temari and Kankuro have been sent on multiple missions so we haven't been able to talk much either.

I swear why wasn't the water helping anything. I kept trying to think of more important things but the thought of Gaara just kept popping in my head. Maybe I should? I haven't had any release since I've been in Suna and the dreams most definitely were not helping. Maybe I should?

I lightly ran a finger across my neck trying to imitate the feelings in the dream. I closed my eyes as my other hand went south. I prayed this help. When my other hand first touched down there I bit my lip. It felt really good. I really did need this. I tried to keep a steady pace as my first hand trailed from my neck to my breast. I tried to copy the motions in the dream which made it that much more enjoyable for me. Oh god this felt so good. A moan escaped my lips as I quickened my pace. I was closer and closer to finishing at this point my motions were frantic. "Gaara." I moaned as my climax hit me.

It took me a minute to realize what I had just said. "Fuck." I was trying not to think about him but his name was what just came out of my mouth.

I turned off the water feeling frustrated. I solved one problem and another decided to rear it's ugly head. Was I falling for Gaara? Waking up next to Gaara started a chain of events I did not want to unfold.

I started to dry off with a towel but stopped when it brushed against my breast. I might have grabbed them too hard because they were tender. I finished getting dressed and attempted to go back to sleep. I had only a couple more hours before classes but I hoped anything would help as this moment.

* * *

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

So I'm glad the last chapter went over well. I'm trying to practice sex scenes and such since this story will probably have more of it. I was hoping it sounded not awkward? I don't normally write like that so it was kind of different for me. This chapter is longer YAY! Hopefully I can keep the length but for now I'm just trying to type what I feel like it needs without forcing it ya know?

* * *

Thankfully since that one night the dreams have calmed some. They were not nearly as sexually which helped me catch up on some sleep. I tried to throw myself full force into my classes hoping to take a fresh look at my research in a few more weeks. Gaara didn't have anymore episodes which let me convince myself this was the correct choice.

Ever since that night though I've been noticing that my breast were more tender. I was probably just keeping them wrapped too long since I had fallen asleep in them quite a few times. Honestly everything hurt. People assume mental work isn't taxing on your body but they clearly have never done it themself.

"Alright class I want you to work on your chakra control while you are at home. Class is not nearly enough time to perfect before we move on to the next step." The first few weeks of class were basic medical knowledge like how to bandage a wound and such so it was open to the general population as well. Though now that a month has passed since classes started it was strictly ninja. I was very careful not to reveal any secrets Tsunade taught me but just reveal what every med-nin knew. "I will see everyone during the next class so I hope you guys enjoy the rest of your free time. Just don't forget to practice." I waved as the students left, waiting for the last to leave before I locked up.

I started packing up the few supplies I brought when a wave of nausea washed over me. I rushed out of the room ,dropping some of my supplies on the floor, as I tried to keep myself from throwing up. "Great…." I stared at myself in the mirror. I hadn't been sick like that since I was little. I swished water in my mouth hoping to get rid of the taste at least until I got home and was able to brush my teeth. "Honestly I forgot how much it sucked to throw up."

"Sakura?" I heard a female's voice ask from the other side of the door before it opened. "I heard that you rushed to the bathroom are you okay?"

I turned to see Temari. "I'm fine. Just got a little sick."

"You sure you're okay? You haven't been feeling well the past few weeks." She gave me a concerned look. "You aren't pushing yourself too hard are you?"

Honestly I wasn't even sure how to respond. Part of it wasn't even my fault. The dreams for the longest were keeping me up most of my nights if not my research. I know I had been pushing myself to get as much done as possible but I was use to it. It shouldn't affect me like it seemed to be. "I took a break from research so hopefully my body will recover. I'm surprised it seemed to be affecting me this much."

"Have you seen a doctor about this? You might want to, maybe you are getting sick and I can convince my brother to give you a couple classes break if that's the case."

"I don't need a doctor. Remember I practically am one." I prefered to stay away from hospitals if possible.

"Well doctors make the worse patients since they think they know everything. I am taking you." She grabbed my arm and started to drag me towards the door.

"I don't need a doctor. Rest will be fine."

"I am taking you. You obviously weren't taking proper care of yourself so I am making you go!" She tried to yank me out the door but I grabbed it with my hand to stop her. "Come on Sakura don't act like a child." She forced my hands free and kept dragging me.

"I'll be fine I promise. I just need to sleep." I was not having it. "I will be fine. I know what my body needs." I whined hoping she would let me go.

"If you knew what your body needed you wouldn't be sick now!"

Sadly the classes were close to the hospital and it didn't take long before she pushed me through the front doors.

"Naomi."

A petite brunette turned to look at Temari. She has freckles across her nose and very light brown eyes. "Yes . How may I help you today?"

"Naomi Sakura here." Temari turned and gave me a look that said be quiet or else. "Would like to see a doctor she hasn't been feeling too well."

"Yes . Follow me and I will lead you to a room." Temari again grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hall. "I will send a doctor your way." She then turned to leave the room.

"Temari this really isn't needed."

"Sakura we are here. You are getting checked out."

" I heard you were in need a of a doctor." That Naomi girl had just left and a doctor already appeared. Perks of being the Kazekage's sister I guess.

"It's for my friend Sakura here. She hasn't been feeling well."

"As what seems to be the problem."

"I'm fine. I just overworked myself and started getting nauseous." I really hated being the patient.

"Well even so I want to ask a few basic questions before I release you."

"Fine." I grumbled knowing Temari wouldn't let me leave until the doctor said so.

"How long have you been in Suna."

"Approximately 2 months."

"Anything not agree with you since you have been here?"

"No."

"Start day of your last menstrual cycle?"

That question I couldn't remember. It was the farthest thing from my mind the past few weeks. "Um I'm not sure."

"Best guess?"

"Uhhh I don't know it was probably before I arrived."

The doctor jotted down some notes. "I want to do some blood test before you leave." The doctor poked his head out into the hallway and motioned for a nurse. In a few minutes she reappeared with a few vials and needles. I gave him my arm and he stuck it in my arm. Thankfully I was use to needles and pain or else this would suck.

"I will put a rush on these labs so we should have some results within the hour. Please stay here until then." The doctor then left.

"Happy." I glared at Temari.

"Very." She smiled at me.

Nearly an hour had passed and I was bored. "Can we please leave. I'm wasting time here." I hated hospitals and this just made it worse.

"The doctor should be back soon." Temari rolled her eyes at me. "You are very impatient for a ninja."

" we are back with your results." The doctor came back into. "Most of the tests came back normal."

"See we can leave." I went to get up.

"But a result came back positive. Congratulations Ms. Haruno you're." At that moment I blacked out.

* * *

R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry this took a bit. Didn't exactly help that I changed the idea for this chapter a few times. Though I think this way works out a lot better with how everything is going. Also I hope to go back through and fix mistakes in the chapters. I reread a chapter and found a couple. I guess sometimes it takes me stepping back before I find them.

* * *

I heard the sound of machines when I finally regained consciousness. The lights above me were too bright so I shielded my eyes as I sat up. What happened?

"Sakura!" Temari ran into the room. "Are you alright? Everything okay? You scared me half to death."

"I'm." I paused for a second. "As good as I can be." I really wasn't sure how I should feel. "Is it true?"

"Yes." Temari gave me a sympathetic look.

"Does he know?" I really hoped he didn't.

Temari looked kind of nervous. "Yes."

"How?!" I hadn't told him obviously. I was hoping to have time before I had to come to the realization that Gaara was my fucking kids father.

Temari bit her lip. "He heard you collapsed. The doctors had to tell him since you are under his care while you are here. It would be bad for a Konoha ninja to get hurt while helping Suna. The fact you are pregnant was brought up. They didn't know it's his…."

"Is he here?" I really didn't want to deal with this. Could I escape before he showed up? Did I even have time?

"He will be arriving shortly." With that I ran out of the room. This is not happening. "Sakura!" I heard Temari yell after me but I didn't stop.

I needed to leave. Go home, escape. Be away from all of this. I was freaking out and not thinking rationally but I needed to escape. Every part of me screamed for me to leave. To go back to my home. I darted down the street heading for the way out of my nightmare. Hopefully Gaara would be preoccupied with the hospital long enough for me to get away.

I could see the blurred faces of confusion as I ran past people but I didn't care. It would probably reach Gaara but hopefully I would be long gone by then. Once my feet touched the outside of the village I ran in the direction of Konoha. Hoping I would somehow be able to make it home before he found me.

No longer could I see the village in the distance when another wave of nausea hit me. I collapsed to my knees and threw up what was left in my stomach. Tears started falling from my eyes. "How could I let this happen." I cried for myself, cried for my unborn child, cried because of everything that had happened. My life would never be the same.

Sand started to swirl around me and I knew he had found me. "Do you really think you could escape me?" His voice was laced with anger. "Did you know?" He growled out.

"No. I just found out." I couldn't stop the tears anymore.

"Did you plan this?!" Gaara rarely yelled. Rarely raised his voice. He was furious.

"Why!? Why do you blame me!? I never wanted this! Never wanted you!" I started to dry heave. Nothing left in my stomach but my body wanted everything out. It was painful but I couldn't make it stop.

"You tried to run. Knowing it is my child! Are you really that stupid. Do you really think I'd let you escape?!" I couldn't see his face but I knew I didn't want to either.

"Stupid! I am not…" Again the nausea hit me. It took everything in me not to start hurling again "I am not stupid! What did you expect. I'm pregnant with cold-hearted Gaara's child. Did you really think I want a child raised by you?" I looked like a mess. Vomit at my knees, face red from crying, and trying to argue with Gaara. I really must be dreaming but this pain felt oh to real.

"You are returning with me. NOW!" He went to grab my arm but I jerked it out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me!" I wanted to go home. My real home. Not the hell I was now living in.

"Do you really think you can fight me?" I tried to escape but his sand snatched my arm preventing me from running anymore. The one time I wish it would betray him it didn't.

"Let me go!" I tried to fight his sand but no matter what I did it refused to loosen its grip on me. I tried everything I could to escape but I felt weak, really weak. I had just run who knows how far while pregnant, and with no food in my stomach. Part of me was disappointed in myself.

I had not been thinking clearly at all and look where it got me. A pissed off Gaara chasing me into the desert. The rumors were going to kill me before the truth even got back to Konoha.

"We are going back now." He never touched me. His sand carried me the entire way back. Back to my hell. Back to where nothing made sense and I was pregnant with Gaara's child.

* * *

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Two chapters in one day. I am still going through other chapters to find errors. It may take me a few updates before I find all of then in a chapter but hopefully I will find most of them.

* * *

It was extremely embarrassing to be carried through town by the "all powerful" Kazekage. Part of me feels like he did this on purpose. Hoping it would keep me from doing it again. The worst part though was how far his living quarters were from the town's entrance. By tomorrow morning the entire town would be buzzing about this.

He never spoke until his sand released me onto his bed. "You will not do that again."

"What you will hold me hostage? I'm sure Konoha will appreciate it."

He glared at me. "Do not underestimate my abilities. You are carrying my child. If you think I would just let you run away you are mistaken." With that he left the room slamming the door behind him.

I curled up on the bed and cried until I finally fell asleep. The next morning I was woken up by a knock on the door. "Sakura?" Temari popped her head in before she came into the room carrying a tray of food. "Gaara wanted to make sure you ate something."

Sitting up I saw what was on the tray. It was normal breakfast food but also included anko dumplings. They were one of my favorite foods.

Temari must have realized how confused I looked because she spoke. "He cares more than he shows."

"Right because parading me through town shows me oh so much how he cares." I was clearly not believing her.

"He isn't sure how to feel. He has never been intimate with anyone before and now a child is involved. It is a lot for him to process. He is just scared."

"I have read his files. I understand that his life has been rough but it does not mean I have to be thrown into this child or not." Long ago I had given up on the dream of being with Sasuke but that doesn't mean I wanted to be stuck with someone who I didn't care for.

"Sakura things here are different than in Konoha. You are carrying the Kazekage's child. Now you have a target painted on your back if anyone finds out. They will use you to gain leverage against Gaara. Our Kage system is also different here. Our father was the previous Kazekage and it was passed down to Gaara. That means your child may very well be the future leader of the village." That thought never crossed my mind. "Once the child is born they may very well be stuck here even if you do decide to leave and that is if the counsel doesn't force you to stay as well."

With that being said my world came crashing down around me. My whole life could change because of this. "I never thought about that." I understood our cultures were different but I never knew so much was different from how the government was run as well.

"I think you should give Gaara a chance. He is willing to try to make things better for you. Even if you do decide you want to leave it wouldn't hurt to have him on your side."

"I will think about it." I took a bite of the food and realized how much I missed being able to cook at home.

"Gaara wishes to speak to you if that is okay with you."

So much of me wanted to say no but I knew that would only prolong my anxieties about this situation. "Alright."

With that Temari left me alone to eat with the promise to send Gaara once he was available. I wasn't sure what to do with the tray now that I had eaten. I have never been anywhere but this room so I was walking around blind. I left thru the doors of his room to the hallway. To the right was another door and upon investigation it appeared to be an office. "Must be where he does his work when he is home." Otherwise this floor was small with only a small library across from the office. "Perks of being the Kazekage." I went down the stairs to find the main floor. The stairs to Gaara's room were tucked back away from most of the other living spaces but not that far from the kitchen so it was easy enough to find.

I set the tray in the sink and left to explore more of the house. Next to the kitchen was a formal dining area which didn't look like it was used that often. It lead out to a foyer which also held stairs that I guess lead to the rest of the bedrooms. I also found a living area as well as a door to the backyard. As expected it held a training area. I hadn't trained since I've arrived and it might be nice to take out some stress on something and I never knew when Gaara would show up so it would help kill some time.

* * *

I tried to have a chapter of Sakura processing her situation and learning more about what it means. Next chapter she will speak to Gaara though so that'll be interesting. R&R


	12. Chapter 12

I am glad to be able to finish another chapter. I have actually had plans for the chapters so I've been able to type them so quick.

* * *

I knew I couldn't train as hard as I usually do but being able to punch something was really helping improve my mood. Knowing that I was pregnant meant I had to be extremely careful with my chakra. Before I could use most of it with no problems but now I had to save even more or it could damage my child. Everything was just stressful. Please don't get morning sickness. Please don't be sick all the time. Please let me eat what I want. I was about 2 months along which meant so many symptoms would be showing up. I groaned realizing that the pregnancy explains why my breast were sore.

"Fuck this." I growled and full forced punched the dummy. If I had been using chakra it would have been shattered. I grabbed a rock and just chucked it not expecting it to be grabbed by sand.

"Do you wish to damage my home?" The sand dropped and there was Gaara standing in front of a window.

"Sorry." I paused for a second. "Temari said you wish to speak?" I was trying not to be rude. I really was but it was really hard knowing what I knew.

"I wish for you to stay here." He was staying calm and composed but this is the Gaara most people saw now.

"Here as in?" That could mean in the building or here forever.

"I wish for you to stay in my room where I can keep an eye on you."

"I am not sharing a bed with you." I grit my teeth as a said it wanting to snap but trying to be civil. We obviously have seen what happened the first time we shared a bed.

"I don't require sleep." That was his way of saying we wouldn't be sharing.

"Fine. Anything else?"

"Your classes will be postponed until you fully recover."

That was annoying since they haven't been going on long but I was trying not to fight. "Fine." I didn't trust myself to say anything else.

"If you require anything else do not hesitate to ask."

"Fine." I walked past him planning on heading back to our room? I guess technically it was ours now even though we wouldn't share it much. This was the time I realized Gaara was following me. "Need something?"

"I am finishing my work in my office."

Great that meant he would be home the rest of the day. "Fine." We parted ways at his office as I headed into the bedroom to shower. In front of the bed was already all the stuff from my room. I rolled my eyes. He knew I wouldn't deny him. At least that meant I would have clean clothes.

I dug through the bags but once I hit my undergarments I paused. Please tell me Gaara or a guy in general did not touch these. My face turned red at that thought. I hope it was Temari. I really hope it was Temari. I shook the thought from my mind and grabbed what I needed for the shower. Not wanting to dwell on that thought anymore.

The water felt wonderful. I really needed a shower. The desert alone was hotter that I was use to and add the sand on top of it I was a sweaty, sandy, hot mess. My stomach started to hurt but I hoped the feeling would go away. I have gotten sick enough these past couple days. Turning off the water I grabbed a towel and started to dry off. The sick feeling in my stomach never going away. As soon as I wrapped the towel around my body I darted for the toilet. Why could food not taste okay coming back up?

I never heard the door open but I felt someone grab my hair and hold it away from my face. I wanted to see who it was but I couldn't turn away for fear of throwing up on the floor. "Do you require anything?" I heard Gaara ask once I had stopped.

"Water please." My mouth tasted disgusting but I was afraid to move in case it started all over again. All I could do was lean against the tub until Gaara returned with my water. The first mouthful I used to swish out my mouth hoping to get rid of the taste before I took small sips. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard you and thought you would like some help." Of course ninja hearing.

I never thought I would see a nicer side of Gaara though. He just held my hair as I hurled into his toilet. "Sorry you had to see that." No matter who he was I always felt bad when anyone had to see me get sick.

"Are you feeling better?" He ignored my comment instead worried about me. Maybe Temari was more correct than I wish to give her credit for.

"Do you wish to feel the child?" He gave me a confused look but I grabbed his hand and pressed it to my bare stomach. At first he looked shocked but then he calmed down. His touch actually helped calm my stomach. Maybe the child even if only 2 months along recognized his chakra. "Would you force the child or me to stay?"

At that comment he looked almost sad. "Not if you did not wish it." With that comment he quickly stood up and left the room.

Did I say something wrong?

* * *

R&R


	13. Chapter 13

I think this is one of my favorite chapters so far. I hope you guys enjoy it as well. I'm glad I'm getting back in to writing because my chapters are starting to look like normal. Still not as big as many but 1k words is a good start for now.

* * *

I sat on the floor for a few more minutes trying to figure out what had just happened. Was he upset by my question? Why would he be? We didn't have a relationship. We just got drunk and slept together one day. Wait. Gaara told me he doesn't require sleep and has been known not to sleep even after losing the one tail. Was he awake that entire night? My face turned the color of my hair and I couldn't figure out if he was or not. I really hope the alcohol made him fall asleep. I hope he forgot the whole thing. Was he having the dreams too? I needed to find out what he knew about that night.

Standing up I quickly got dressed not caring that my hair was a mess and walked to his study hoping to find him there. Knock, knock. "Gaara?" No response. "Are you in here?" Again no response. I opened the door slowly. "I wanted to talk to you." The room was empty. "Where could he be?"

I went down the stairs and a tray of food in the kitchen with my name on it. Someone made me food again? I never heard anyone else in the house besides Gaara and his siblings. Did Gaara make this? My stomach starting to growl gave me little care to think about who actually made the food. Sitting down I started to eat when Temari walked in. "Temari."

"Hmm?"

"Does Gaara cook?" No one else was home but him so he was my only option.

"He knows how to but not often. Kankuro or I generally cook. Why do you ask?" I showed her the card on the table with my name on it. I didn't know Gaara's writing but maybe she would. "He's listening to me." After she said that she got wide eyed not realizing she had spoken out loud at first.

"What is he listening too Temari?" I dropped my utensils and glared at her. She had a part in this didn't she?

"N-nothing." She started to back away from me.

"What did you mean?" I was not letting this slide. I started standing up when she ran. "Temari!" I was not letting this slide and darted after her. She ran out the back and when I chased her I saw a shirtless Gaara training. I froze for a second then remembered Temari. "Gaara don't let her escape!" He looked at me confused then realized Temari was trying to dart past him. His sand quickly caught her and held her midair.

"No fair! You are my brother you are suppose to be helping me escape." Gaara just shrugged and ignored her struggles.

"Thank you." I said as I grabbed Temari's arm and walked back inside. "Now what did you mean?" I did not enjoy having to run after her.

She didn't speak at first but I sent her a glare that threatened to use her brother if need be again. "Just what I said okay? He cares much more than you think and I gave him." She paused for a second. "Suggestions on how to win you over."

"He was the one cooking for me wasn't he?" She nodded. "Why does he want to win me over?" We barely spoke before this situation and barely anymore after. Mostly screaming. Lots of screaming."Does he remember?" Did he remember everything?

"Not much more than you do. I think it was one of the first nights he has ever slept. Drunk or not." Temari's face started to fall. "He is afraid Sakura. You know how he is. Everything is new to him and the wall he had spent so long building is starting to fall. It's because of you and it scares him. He is afraid you will leave. Maybe it's just because you were his first but he is trying. Why won't you give him a chance. It couldn't hurt can it?"

Everything was confusing. Gaara cared for me? He wanted me to stay. Everything with me being pregnant. "The sand was because I'm pregnant isn't it?"

"It is a possibility. Even with you being only a few days along it might have noticed the change in your chakra. It does have a mind of it's own."

"What happens if things don't work out?" How often did 2 people thrown together like this actually work out? Only a handful at best right?

"I know things will." Temari seemed much more confident than I did.

I sighed. "What do you expect me to do? Have a date? Marry him? Have all his kids?" All the little pinkish red hair children running around. "If things magically work out what does this mean for me? My home is Konoha do I just pick up my entire life, everything I have known and just move here?" I knew the answer and it scared me. I never thought I would truly leave the home I grew up in. Tears started running down my face and I didn't know what to do anymore. I collapsed to my knees and just cried. This was too much for me. Everything was just too much. I was always very emotional but being hormonal on top of it was going to be my downfall.

"Sakura." Temari went to touch me and sand stopped her. Was it Gaara? He was nowhere to be seen but the sand refused to let her come any closer. Did it notice my distress? Did it think Temari was at fault for it?

Temari couldn't push past the sand no matter how she tried. Giving up she ran towards the back door. Gaara was our only option wasn't he? His sand didn't see him as a threat to the child like it did Temari. Next thing I knew I was being lifted by a still shirtless and sweaty Gaara. Why did being close to him calm me. Was it because of the child? It recognized its father which helped me calm down? Everything was new to me. I was a field medic. I never really helped deliver children or deal with pregnancies. That was normally left to the civilian doctors who had more time to learn and be around to help them.

Everything was confusing but at this moment all I knew was that being in his arms was comforting. Gaara cared for me in some weird way it was nice. No man had ever shown affection to me like Gaara was doing right now. Like he had been doing and this entire time I was being ungrateful. Maybe in a weird way fate brought us together and I just didn't know it yet.

* * *

I'm trying to progress the relationship slowly. Honestly my husband and I were really quick with out relationship so it is common but this one I'm trying to keep slow but have enough progress to stay interesting. R&R


	14. Chapter 14

Life seems to just keep holding me back from this story. Been fighting a lot of depression lately. Don't want to go in to complete details. Just glad to finally updated this chapter.

* * *

Gaara gently laid me on the bed and stood there for a second. "I will be back." He then turned and disappeared into the bathroom. I sat up and dangled my feet off the edge of the bed. How do we even go about all of this? Go on a date? Talk? Ignore everything? I felt like I was saying the same things over and over again with no change. Nothing was different. Everything was just more confusing.

I turned around when I heard a door open and there stood Gaara in nothing but a…..towel. My face turned red and I shoved a pillow in my face. "Why are you naked!" My muffled screams could barely be heard or at least he didn't respond to them.

I stole a peek when I heard another door open and saw Gaara grabbing clothes out of his right this is still his room. He then dropped the towel and I quickly covered my face again. Gaara apparently wasn't one who cared much about these type of things but here I was turning as pink as my hair. Let alone the thought of him seeing me naked again. My face felt even warmer at that thought.

I heard Gaara snicker and I threw the pillow forgetting what it's purpose being in my face was. Thankfully he was fully dressed and was now holding the pillow in his hand. "Of course you think this is funny." I paused for a second. Time to get this over with. "So what are we going to do about this?" I pointed at my stomach not sure if I could even say it. "Temari told me what she knows." Or at least what she was willing to spill. Gaara didn't speak. Maybe he was as confused as I was. "I don't know how this is suppose to work. Do we just I don't know. We already skipped half of a normal relationship and I'm not even sure what we should do. Date? How do we even attempt that? Force a marriage? Just I don't know and everything is confusing and I'm just lost." I was starting to ramble and I knew it.

My stomach started to feel weird. It wasn't a nauseous weird more of the child was yelling at me weird. I tried to rub my stomach this feeling wouldn't stop at least not until another hand touched my stomach. I never noticed Gaara move but now he was kneeling in front of me with a hand on my stomach. "I feel like they know you're the father."

Gaara looked almost shocked at the news or at least shocked for his range of emotions. It is always hard to tell what he is thinking. "Really?" He had this almost childlike hope is his eyes. He never really had a family until recently. No parents, his only uncle wasn't exactly who he thought he was. He was torn apart from his siblings because of everything that was thrust upon him.

I gently laid my hand on his. "They respond to you. When you touched my stomach they calmed down. It's happened a few times now." Could things be different? "Gaara do you think this will actually work out?" My eyes started to fill with tears. I was scared and I wasn't sure what to do. I felt Gaara shift but wasn't able to focus on what he was doing.

Suddenly and without warning I felt his lips on mine. Part of me wanted to push him away but part of me enjoyed it. When his lips left mine I felt disappointed? He must have noticed that because he spoke. "Was that wrong? Temari told me to do it?" Temari is praying off of Gaara's innocent, naive side of Gaara. The side he didn't show that often.

"Don't listen to everything Temari says okay?" I wasn't entirely mad at Gaara, more of annoyed at Temari for feeding this things to her naive brother. "Let's start slow okay. Lunch? Or something?"

"Alright lunch then." He quickly stood up, which left me confused.

"Gaara?"

"I have to go." He then left the room.

What just happened? I couldn't dwell on it long because I saw Temari and Kankuro trying to sneak away from behind the door. "Temari." She froze when I said her name. "Do you know what happened?"

She looked happy that I wasn't yelling at her anymore. "He had a meeting. It's important."

"Meeting?"

"There is an uprising towards the Northeast of our land that could start a war if they get many more followers. They have already been attacking our trades and they are getting closer to the village." This time it was Kankuro who spoke.

Temari spoke next. "He lost track of time and was about to be late. He's not the best with good byes. Especially with how everything seemed to be going in here." She gave me a sly look.

"About that. Stop giving your brother relationship advice." I glared at her. "You know he is naive enough in relationships to believe it."

She smirked. "Not my fault you enjoyed it."

"Temari remember what happened last time you upset me?" This time it was my chance to smirk and the look on her face fell. It may be an unwanted side effect of me being pregnant but that didn't mean I wouldn't use it to my advantage.

I suddenly felt really tired. Today was very emotional for me and it was suddenly taking a toll on my body. "You should rest Sakura. We will wake you when dinner is ready if you would like us to." Kankuro looked worried.

"No I'll be fine. It should only be a quick nap." With that they left and I closed the door behind them. A nap really did sound good.

* * *

Like a naive Gaara sometimes. Temari likes to feed him lots of relationship advice lol. R&R


	15. Chapter 15

I'm alive and so is this story. Just trying to get the drive to update. Also trying to figure out how to type the characters.

* * *

When I woke up the moon was high in the sky. I sat up and looked around the room the dimly lit room. The chair next to the bed was pulled closer than normal and had a person sitting in it. The light from the moon cast a glow on the person sitting in the chair showing their bright red hair. I dangled my feet over the edge as I sat up to get a closer look at him. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Wait Gaara was sleeping? Why? I know Temari said he slept… nope don't start that thought. Don't even go there. Just why was he sleeping now? He never slept before why was he sleeping more now?

A stray hair had fallen in front of his eyes and I reached out and brushed it away from his face. He still didn't wake up. Not even a twitch when I moved his hair. He looked so peaceful right now. How is this the man who nearly killed me years ago and was a feared Kazekage. The only thing that even resembled that man was the scar on his forehead and the dark circles around his eyes that I doubted would ever disappear. I wonder if he was dreaming? If he was it was at least a peaceful dream.

My stomach growling startled me and apparently Gaara as well because his eyes snapped open. "Sorry." I didn't mean to disturb his sleep.I just didn't realize I was hungry. "Did you sleep well?"

He gave me a confused look for a second before he seemed to realize what I had said. He never did give me an answer though. "You're hungry." It wasn't a question. He knew I was.

I was jealous of Gaara. He stood up so gracefully and I had to basically fling myself out of the bed because of the added weight. I was only a few months along but my center of gravity had changed which didn't help anything. Luckily most people wore looser clothes so I was able to hide it and just say I was adapting to the environment which no one ever seemed to question.

Gaara headed out the room and I quickly followed after him. He went downstairs to the kitchen and turned to look at me. "Sit." He then started grabbing stuff from the fridge and started to cook me some food. I followed his instructions and sat at the small kitchen table. It only took a few minutes before he laid a plate on the table. It was a simple stir fry but smelled amazing to my hungry self. "Thank you." He really was an amazing cook. "You need to teach me to cook sometime." I was okay. It was edible but not anything near the flavor of what Gaara made in such a short amount of time.

"Okay." He sat down with a plate as well.

"How did the meeting go?" I wasn't sure how much he would or could tell me.

"They are starting to attack closer to the village so we have upped security especially at night."

"Do you know what they want?"

He was quiet for a moment before he answered. "No."

I wasn't sure if he was telling me the truth or not but didn't want to push anything. I was thankful he at least told me something."Thank you for the food." I put my fork down on my empty plate and went to stand up. "I should go back to sleep." I started to walk towards the stairs but stopped. I turned around and looked at Gaara and I grabbed his hand. "Come." I was trying to be more open to this relationship. We already created a kid together so hopefully it would be okay to share a bed not drunk.

He seemed concerned at first but a gentle tug got him to follow. I let go on his hand feeling slightly awkward about it. I wasn't sure how this would work but I guess we had to start somewhere.

When we made it to the room I stared at Gaara. Did he had a preferred side? Did I? Do we sleep on opposites site? Cuddle? I had no idea how this would work. We both just randomly picked a side and laid down as far from each other as we could. It was uncomfortable to sleep on my back so I curled up on my side and faced away from him. This was different for me but we knew it would be even more uncomfortable if we slept any closer.

"Good night." I whispered before closing my eyes and slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

R&R


	16. Chapter 16

I'm alive. The story hasn't been forgotten. Just I started a job these past couple weeks. Got really sick and ended up in the ED as well. Also forgot to say they does mean 1 child. I don't like calling unborn babies its like some people and since gender isn't known I just use they since it can mean 1 person sort of.

* * *

When I opened my eyes the next morning all I could see was darkness. Am I still dreaming? I felt really warm though and a pressure on my side. Oh….. I let Gaara lay in the bed with me last night. I must have rolled over in my sleep and he wrapped his arm around me. I wished this was under better circumstances. I wanted a relationship just like this. Sharing a bed, having kids, being married. I wanted it all but I knew few shinobi got this life. Many died young or stayed single for the fear of losing a loved one. It was the risk we took or some were too naive to know. We were so young at the time we decided but I wouldn't change my choice. I couldn't be a civilian. A simple house wife is never a life I want.

What would I do once the child is born? That question kept appearing in my head. Leave? Stay? Both? Split my time between here and Konoha. They would never allow it. I'm not sure Konoha would even allow me to leave without a fight.

I wanted to dwell on it longer but being pregnant and holding pee were not something that went well together. I wiggled my way out of Gaara's arms and rushed to the bathroom. I probably woke him up but my bladder clearly didn't care.

Once I finished and left the bathroom Gaara was up and already gone. He was so quiet. I didn't even hear him get up. Since I didn't have to worry about him I changed in to my clothes for the day and headed downstairs. Temari was in the kitchen but that's the only other person I saw.

"Morning Temari."

"Hey Sakura. How was last night?" She sounded like she thought something happened.

"Okay. Do you know where Gaara went?" Wasn't even going to answer her suspicions.

"Another meeting." She looked worried.

"They are really getting close aren't they?" He seemed to be having meetings every day now at all hours of the day.

"They made demands and they wanted to speak to Gaara about them."

"Do you know what they want?"

"No but by the sounds of things they weren't good.

"How long will the meeting be?"

"Gaara said it shouldn't be too long. He wants to meet you for lunch after. He will stop by to grab you."

"Okay." I hope he would answer my questions about the meeting. I was starting to worry about the toll it was taking on everyone. "Are you busy?" I hoped she was free because she needed some time to relax.

"I have some time. My next mission doesn't start for a couple more days."

"Let's go shopping." It was all I could think of that didn't require too much energy and I could always use some more clothes. Let alone Temari needed a break from everything.

Temari sighed but nodded. "I could pick up a few more things for this mission."

Little did I know going shopping with Temari was going to be an adventure.

"Saaakkkurrraaaa!" She practically yelled at me from like 2 racks away. "I think he'd like this on you!" In her hands was a very lacey and very see-through lingerie set.

"Temari." I groaned at her. Why did I want to do this again?

"What I think he'd enjoy this. He is my br-" I quickly covered her mouth.

"You know no one knows anything about this." I said quietly,pointing at my stomach. "Yet and we should keep it that way."

She tried to speak but my hand muffled it. "Why can't you just make it official already. Secrets are only fun for so long."

"Nothing is official. Just I don't even know what we are." We talked about lunch but then what?

"Can't keep it unofficial forever. You have decide something before they come along."

"We have 6ish months left to figure it out before the baby is born." I was about 10 or 12 weeks. Honestly I wasn't even entirely sure how far along I was. I think it was at least 10. For being a med-nin I was very bad at this. Just everything else kept me busy and the baby was doing was so that's all that matters.

"Oh that reminds me. I spoke to the doctor like you asked. He doesn't know who the father is but he is willing to keep it off the records."

"Did it take much?"

"Eh a little money, a little threat. Helps being the sister to the Kazekage."

"That is good. Don't want to start anything political until things have been decided."

"Now about this." She held up the lingerie again.

"No."

"Please."

"No."

Pleeeaasssseeee."

"No."

"Just try it on."

"Fine." I am glad Temari was in a better mood but at the same time why did it have to be at my expense.

She happily pushed me over to a room to change. I started to remove my clothes and stared at myself in the mirror. My body had changed so much the past few weeks. My breast were the slightest bit larger as well as my hips. My stomach was much bigger though. Still not noticeable if I was dressed but naked you could tell. Everything was changing. My body, my life, everything.

I looked at the lingerie Temari had picked out. It wasn't something I normally would even look at but just this once I'd oblige. The panties fit fine but the bra was a little too small. "Happy Temari?" I said hopefully loud enough for her to hear. The door cracked open and her head poked in.

"So pink is your real hair color." She let out a quick chuckle. "I think he'd like it." This time she winked at me.

"One the bra doesn't even fit. Two not happening." I pulled the door shut and quickly changed back into my clothes. "Come on let's pay for this and head back. His meeting is probably finished or near it."

* * *

R&R


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've had a ton of appointments and work and life. Hope you like the chapter though.

* * *

"You should have bought the lingerie." Temari smirked at me.

"It didn't fit." I was annoyed with this conversation.

"We could have found a bigger size."

"Temari." I groaned. "Why are you so invested in this relationship?"

"He is my baby brother. I just want him to be happy." Temari sighed. "He has had a rough life even now people are skeptical of him being Kazekage." She stopped for a second. "This uprising isn't making anything better."

I placed a hand on my stomach. Being a Kage I knew was a hard job but Gaara had a lot of extra stress with once being the one tail. Let alone the fact he still had the powers from it. "What if I am not what he needs?" I still had doubts that this relationship would work out.

"Sakura, I believe in my brother. He truly does care for you."

"I…..I've just had a bad track record with guys." Sasuke still left a sour taste in my mouth when it came to dating.

"Sakura, Gaara isn't like...him." Temari opened the front door to find an empty house. "I guess the meeting is running later than he expected."

"I'm going to go lay down until he gets here." The heat was making me tired more easily. Even after being here for months my body hadn't fully adjusted to it.

"Someone will wake you up when he gets back okay?" Temari had a worried look on her face when she said that but she pushed me towards the stairs anyway.

I was hesitant but walked up the stairs with a final glance at Temari to give her a chance to tell me to stop but she never did. I slowly walked up the stairs debating if I should turn around but with each step I took I felt myself feeling more and more tired.

I laid in bed and instantly feel asleep.

A few hours had passed because it was dark when the feeling of wind woke me up. I bolted out of bed because I knew that window was closed when I had went to sleep. "Who's there?" Had Gaara come back? I felt a presence behind me but didn't recognize it. I infused chakra in to my fist and swung at them but a hand stopped me. My eyes widened in horror. Someone just stopped my fist with their bare hand. I easily should have broken their bones but nothing.

"So you are Gaara's little secret." He twisted my arm behind my back and pulled me against him. I felt his breath on my ear. "How would he feel if he found your body lying on his floor? Covered in your sweet blood?" I tried to get out of his grasp but the more I fought the tighter his hold. "I love when you struggle. Makes this that more interesting." His tongue ran across me ear causing me to shiver in disgust. "Maybe I could play with you a little. He wouldn't have to know about it." His left hand covered my mouth while the right started trailing down my side. I froze when he reached me stomach. "Gaara got to you first didn't he?"

A kunai slipped out of his sleeve. "Oh well I can still have fun with you." He ran it down my side cutting my shirt and my skin. My screams were muffled by his hand. This wasn't happening. I tried to get out of his arms but nothing I did seemed to help. He turned me around so I was facing him. He pointed to kunai at my stomach. "I'm going to remove my hand and you will be quiet. If you scream you wouldn't like the results." His hand slipped from my mouth to my shoulders. The kunai disappeared but I knew it was still a threat. He ran his finger across my cut covering it with my blood. "It's smells so sweet." His tongue wrapped around his finger licking my blood from it. He moaned as he removed his finger from his mouth. "Tastes as sweet as it smells."

His hand went to grab my chest but sand stopped it. I closed my eyes thankful that Gaara was here to save me. "Looks like our fun was interrupted." He raised his head to look at Gaara. "Oh look the hero came to save the damsel in distress." He tossed me aside but sand caught me keeping me from falling on the floor. "Well this has been fun but it appears it is time for me to leave. We shall meet again Gaara." A smoke bomb went off and when it cleared Gaara was standing at the window and the man was gone.

"W-who was that?" Gaara spun and stared at me. His eyes held so many emotions. Anger, frustration, hatred but softened once they saw me. Worry. He was worried for me. He scooped me in his arms and held me close, his face pressed in to my hair. The sand fell to the floor and I could feel Gaara shaking. He was truly scared.

"I'm sorry." He held me tighter. "I'm sorry." He wouldn't stop shaking. "This is my fault. I wasn't here to protect you. I put you at risk." His arm pressed against the cut causing me to wince. His eyes went to my side and he looked ready to kill but calmed once it say that it was still bleeding. He picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. He set me on the toilet and started to fill the tub. "Stay." He said went I went to get up. Once the water reached the temperature he was wanting he went to remove my shirt.

"I can do that myself." He let me remove my clothes but carried me to the tub. Gaara was being so gentle. He wasn't looking at me sexually which made this a little less awkward. Once he felt that he had carefully cleaned the cut he drained the water and wrapped me in a towel. He carried me to the bed and laid me on his lap wrapping us in the blanket. He refused to let me go the rest of the night.

* * *

R&R


	18. Chapter 18

So this story is going on Hiatus probably. Not quite sure when I will be able to update. I have less than 6 weeks left before I have my first baby so I'll be really busy. I'l try to get another chapter in before then but I make no promises.

* * *

My dreams that night were filled with nightmares. I kept having flashes of what happened as well as the fear of losing my child. Why hadn't the sand protected me?

"TEMARI!" Woke me up that morning. It felt like it took forever for me to open my eyes and when I did I still felt weak.

"Gaara?" Temari burst in to the room. When I looked at her she was worried. Gaara rarely yelled.

"She's bleeding." Bleeding? I was still bleeding? It wasn't quite morning since it was still dark but how long had I been asleep? How could I still be bleeding?

"Come." Was all Temari said before Gaara got up and followed her out of the room. What was happening? My vision was going in and out but next thing I knew the smell of the hospital hit me. "Dr. Eiji thank you for meeting us so late."

"Anything for the Kazekages sister. Now follow me. I have a secluded room ready." It felt like forever before I was finally laid on a bed. "What happened?"

"She was attacked last night. The wound was cleaned but that hasn't stopped the bleeding." Gaara was back in to professional mode.

The doctor removed the towel from my body and poked the cut. I hissed because it was still tender. "What made this cut?"

"A kunai."

"The kunai must have been coated in an anticoagulant to prevent the cut from healing. She has lost some blood so I will start blood transfusion to hopefully counteract any issues from blood loss. Then we will check on the baby to make sure everything is okay. She hasn't lost blood to the point we should be worried but with her being pregnant and the anticoagulant being involved it is taking a higher tole on her body so I would like to prevent as many issues as possible."

The doctor got the supplies ready and stuck the IV needle in to my arm. It was amazing that after feeling so weak just a few minutes of having an IV in my arm I started to feel more awake. He pulled up another machine and put some lubricant on my stomach. "She is about 11 weeks along based on the expected date of conception. The baby's heartrate is 158. No signs of distress." He cleaned the lubricant off my stomach and I went to sit up. I felt more coherent and actually awake now but my energy escaped me and I fell back on the table. "Be careful." The doctor ran over to check on me. "You will still be weak for a few hours so you need to not push yourself." Great I wasn't use to taking it easy. "I will be right back. I need to grab supplies to properly clean the cut." The doctor then left the room.

At least the bed was propped up a little so I was mostly able to see my surroundings. "Are you okay?" Temari moved closer to me. "What exactly happened last night?"

I looked at Gaara. He hadn't told her. "Someone from the group you have been monitoring broke in last night. He knows about who the baby's father is and wanted to…..meet me."

"How did he break through our defenses?"

"He must have some inside help." This just made my life even more complicated.

"Temari tell the counsel we will have a meeting at dawn." She nodded and left. "You will be staying by my side until we figure out how he got to you." I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off before I could finish. "You don't get a say. They are targeting you. Who knows how many others will come after you?"

A knock at the door let me know the doctor had returned. "Ms. Haruno, Temari didn't tell me much about who the father of your child was." He was flipping through a file. "Do you have any idea who he might be?"

"I uh um." I obviously can't say that it was Gaara. "No."

The doctor gave me a look but didn't press. Temari was right to trust him. "The IV is nearly finished so once I clean out the wound you should be able to leave within the hour. The wound isn't very deep so as long as we bandage it stitches shouldn't be needed." The alcohol stinged though. Just hopefully this was the rest of it. "It should heal within the week but if the bleeding is persistent you need to come back." He removed the IV from my arm and started packing up everything. "As usual this will be off the books." He then left.

"The sand didn't work." Gaara looked at me confused. "It didn't protect me like it has before. I'm not sure how it works. It protects me over emotional episodes but not when a kunai is held to my throat. Just how does that make any sense?"

"I'm…..not sure." Even Gaara was confused. There wasn't a whole lot known of the Tailed beasts vessels having kids. This could be normal or it could be something completely new.

"We really are learning together aren't we? No news of this happening before. We are the test." I closed my eyes and sighed. "Can we leave?" I was a med-nin who hated being the patient.

Gaara helped me stand up and lead me out of the hospital. "You need to attend this meeting with me."

"Why?" I just wanted to go back and sleep.

"The counsel will want to hear your side of what happened."

I sighed knowing this wouldn't go well for me. "Alright." I begrudgingly followed him knowing this would be a long day.

* * *

R&R


	19. Chapter 19

I know this is a short chapter, I just wanted to let you guys know this story isn't forgotten. I have just been busy with work, my baby and we are starting to move in to a bigger place. I am not sure when they next chapter will be updated but thank you guys for being so patient with me.

* * *

" thank you for attending this meeting. Now will you please tell us what happened." A male council member spoke. Gaara had given them the gist of what had happened but they wanted the details from me. This was going to be hard.

"I woke up to find an unknown shinobi had broken in to Gaara's room."

"You were in the Kazekage's bedroom? What led to those events?" This time a female spoke. She seemed critical of that statement.

I can't believe I let it slip that it happened in Gaara's room. "We uh were going over the uh curriculum for my classes."

"Those classes had been previously cancelled why would that be?" Again the female spoke. She did not seem to happy with me at this moment.

"Uh we were wanting to get me uh more accustomed to Suna." Why was it easier for me to lie when it wasn't about my life.

"When will the classes restart?"

I thought this was supposed to be about the unknown shinobi not me. "Soon but the shinobi came up behind me and he was able to deflect my chakra infused punch." Hopefully they stop with the questions about me.

"Did the shinobi say why you were his target?" She was definitely the most vocal of the members.

Yeah I am pregnant with Gaara's kid. "He uh wanted to meet me."

"Did he happen to specify why?" A third member spoke.

"No." I couldn't look at them now. I felt like they knew I was lying.

"What else happened?" This was the first council member again.

"Gaars appeared and he fled."

"You aren't hiding anything are you?" The woman member looked like she knew there was more than I was saying. She really did know I was lying.

"No." As long as kept his promise they wouldn't know.

"Lord Kazekage what do you propose we do about this situation? is a visiting Shinobi and if anything happens to her it could reflect badly on our relationship with Konoha." The third member had spoken. He seemed the most friendly of the the three.

"We have previously increased security which leads me to believe that they have someone inside to help them get past our defenses." This was the cool, calm Gaara that we all knew. "A small team of trusted Shinobi should be formed to flush out this spy. No one but them and this room shall know about this so they resistance doesn't find out."

"Who do you propose we have form this team?"

"Temari and Kankuro." Of course his siblings were the people he trusted most.

"Alright. We will fill them in on what is expected this afternoon. We want them to report directly to us." The woman was very bossy.

Gaara tensed a little. "Fine." He was not happy with the news.

"Meeting dismissed."

Gaara bowed and we left. I hope they wouldn't find out about Gaara and I but I knew this pregnancy wouldn't be a secret forever. I just hoped I would be ready when it all came crashing down.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys I'm alive. My baby is now 6 months old. We move in to a new house, I quit my job, ended up in the hospital with 3 bulges, wasn't walking for a week but start my new job next weekish. The idea for this chapter kept changing but I do have the basic plot figured out. Hope you enjoy it I am trying to type this while my baby is calm.

* * *

I did not have a good feeling about that meeting. My instincts were telling me that the female council member knew something. "Gaara who is the female council member?"

"Kimiko." He did not seem pleased with her.

"What do you know about her?" Something about her just seemed off.

"She was handpicked by an old council member after they finally retired. Her son disappeared during a mission and the body was never recovered. Why?" He did not seem happy with the thought of where I was going.

"She just.." How did I put this. "She just seemed to know more that the others. Like she knows about…..us or something. She just seemed very invested in your siblings reporting to her." I stared at my plate not sure how he'd react.

"Temari and Kankuro know how important it is to keep this a secret. They wouldn't dare disappointment me." I looked at Gaara when he finished speaking and he had a look in his eyes that scared me. This was the look that scared me ever since I met him when I was younger. I could feel my heart racing. What would happen to us if they found out. Would they make our… did I just say our? It was our child wasn't it. We were really in this together.

Gaara said something but I was lost in thought so I didn't hear. "You should rest." He repeated it when he saw me looking at him.

I was tired. Last nights sleep wasn't great and I had lost blood. "What about you?"

"I have to send a report to Konoha to let them know about the attack and your condition."

"Oh." What would Tsunade do? Would she break the contract and make me return?

"Come." Gaara was standing up and ready to head towards his room. He was very serious about me not leaving his side. He had even got his desk moved in to the bedroom while we were gone.

When I laid in bed I knew I would be safe because Gaara would never leave my side.

"Gaara?" I looked around the room and saw a light on in the bathroom. "Gaara?" I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. "Are you okay?" He was standing in the middle of the bathroom just staring at the wall. "Is something wrong?" He wasn't answering me. "Gaara?" I touched his shoulder and he spun around but it wasn't Gaara. It was the man who attacked me.

"Hello my darling." The sound of his voice just made me stomach turn. I knew he could hurt me and I needed to leave. When I tried to run a grip on my wrist prevented me from getting far. "Now now darling. You don't get to leave just yet." He pulled me against his chest and I felt him press his face in to my hair. "Took bad that demon got to you first but we can get rid of the evidence and then you will be mine." A kunai appeared and made its way towards my stomach.

I shot straight up in bed my body drenched in sweat and a scream escaping my lips. "Gaara!" I was frantic where was he. I looked around the room and saw him pinned to the wall by sand. When our eyes met the sand melted away and he was instantly at my side.

"Are you okay?" He was trying to keep a straight face but his eyes gave away his worry.

I flung myself at him clenching his shirt in my hands. "I- He- Jus- Please don't leave me." My brain was so jumbled because of the dream that I could barely get a sentence out. I was shaking. I was... I was scared. He would be back. My chakra use was limited and I was worried that I wouldn't be able to protect myself or our child. A hand started running through my hair and an arm wrapped around my waist.

I looked up at Gaara. He was silent but I knew he still wasn't that best at dealing with other's emotions. At this moment he was trying to do anything he could think of and without knowing it he was doing the right thing. I just need to know someone was here for me. I wrapped my arms around him and just cried.

* * *

R&R


	21. Chapter 21

I had seriously typed out an entire chapter just to realize that it wouldn't make sense to make it this chapter so hopefully I will have another chapter posted soon.

I start my new job soon and possibly have a SakuShika story in the works. Want to see if it pans out first so I am not making promising on it yet.

* * *

I wasn't even sure at what point I fell asleep after that. All I know is that Gaara never let me go. Thankfully I didn't dream after that. I was afraid if I had it wouldn't have been pleasant. When I woke up I was snuggled in to Gaara's chest. I gently propped myself up not wanting to wake him. It still amazed me that he slept when before this I knew he hadn't slept for many years. He looked so peaceful. The marks around his eyes were so dark, I wondered if they would ever disappear. The mark on his forehead that he gave himself. My hands hovered above it gently tracing it being careful not to touch him. His lips, the lips I kissed but don't remember. I wonder what it would be like to kiss them now.

I wasn't sure what compelled me but I felt my lips press against his. I felt his body shift before an arm wrapped around me as he pulled me closer until I was on top of him. This felt so good. My body had been craving some attention. Whether it was the hormones or not I wasn't sure but god I wanted this. I needed this. A hand threaded it's way in to my hair as his lips hungrily attacked mine. I felt him harden beneath me and I grinded my hips into his causing a moan to escape him lips.

He wrapped an arm around me before flipping us over. I stared up at him and saw the fire in his eyes. He wanted this just as much as I did. His lips pressed in to mine as one of his hands trailed down my body. It grabbed my hip as his thrusted forward pressing himself into my heat. His lips released mine and started to trail down my throat. When they hit the spot between my neck and shoulder I tightly gripped his shoulders. Who knew that would be one of my sweet spots. I felt him smirk against my skin before he nipped at the spot he just found. It felt so good. My back arched causing me to press myself into him more. "Please." I begged him. I wanted more. His hand reached the hem of my shirt and he started to lift my shirt but froze once he reached my stomach. My stomach wasn't very big at this point but something caused him to stop. Then he was gone. It took me a second to realize he had disappeared. I laid there wanting release and confused at what had happened.

"Well what now?" What had caused him to freak out all of a sudden? Realizing that laying in bed wasn't helping the situation any I got up and headed to the bathroom. I splashed some cold water on my face hoping to cool myself off some. In the mirror I saw the bright hickey on my shoulder. I shifted my clothes so they would cover it and left the room. Should I look for Gaara? Honestly it probably wouldn't make things any better. He wasn't normally the one to talk about his feelings. What could have scared him though?

I sat at the table with some food. I needed to keep reminding myself to eat. "Morning Sakura."

Temari had entered the room and got some food for herself. "Morning." She sat down across from me and stared at me. "What?" I was really confused at what she was staring at.

"Is that a hickey?" She gasped. "Did you guys do it!"

"No!" I was blushing now.

"Then where did the hickey come from?" She looked like she didn't believe me.

I did not want to go in great details but maybe she would know. "We uh started doing stuff then he just left."

"What happened?" She gave me a concerned look.

I looked at the table refusing to look at her. "He touched my stomach and froze then he just disappeared….." My voice got quieter as I spoke.

A hand touched mine and when I looked at Temari she had a gently look on her face. "Sakura don't take offense by this okay. He didn't have the best childhood and maybe that is why he frozen when he touched your stomach." She paused for a second. "Give him time. I know with everything going on with the riots and Kimiko that he has a lot on his mind."

"I will try." Nothing was going to get easier was it.

* * *

R&R


	22. Chapter 22

I live! Sorry things were hectic here. Hope to update more soon.

* * *

After a week Gaara still refused to talk about that night. Our strained relationship seemed to get even worse which didn't make my stress about classes any better. Which I now had to start again because of Himiko.

"That is all for today class. Next week we will go over some more of the basics then start the first steps healing."

"Thank you ." The class stood up and left, well all except for Haru.

"Yes Haru do you need something." Haru was a student in my class only a year or so younger than me. He was very bright and one of the top students in my class.

" I was wondering, I know I am your student and all, but would you like to go out sometime?"

I was not expecting that at all. "I don't think-" I was cut off by a cough in the doorway. Of course it was Gaara. He had been practically following me everywhere since that night.

Gaara glared at Haru. "Out." He growled. His arms folded across his chest.

Haru went to leave but I grabbed his arm which seemed to make Gaara tense even more. "Kazekage if you need something you can wait. I am finishing up with my student." I refused to let him control my life.

He took a step forward and I pulled Haru behind me. "You don't disobey me." He was not happy.

"You barged in to my class and tried to order my students around. You may be the Kazekage but I am not one of your shinobi."

" I can leave." Haru seemed concerned but didn't want to anger his Kage.

"No Haru the Kazekage is leaving." I turned to address Haru which seemed to anger Gaara even more.

He grabbed my wrist and engulfed us in sand. "You are mine." He growled as the sand released me on to the bed.

"No I am not!" I stood up and poked him in the chest. "You do not own me. I am not your property." Each word was met with a jab in his chest. I was beyond furious.

He grabbed my arms and slammed me against the wall just hard enough for my breath to escape my lips. I felt his breath against my ear as his other hand went to my stomach. The touch was gentle nothing like the grip on my wrists. His leaned his head against my shoulder but he didn't speak.

I was scared to speak. Would I anger him? I had no clue anymore. This Gaara was not a side I had seen of him before I got pregnant and even rarely now.

His sand grabbed my shirt and ripped it open. I attempted to move my arms to cover myself but his grip only tightened. G-gaara." My face was turning red. What was he planning? I doubt he would do anything to hurt me but this Gaara was even more irrational than the others.

My arms fell from his grip as he fell to his knees his head resting against my stomach. "Please don't leave me." He sounded so defeated.

I ran my fingers through his hair. His red locks were surprisingly soft. "Gaara." This was hard on him. Probably even harder than it was on me and I was pregnant. I came from a loving supportive family, while his family tried to kill him his entire childhood. I knelt next to him resting my hands on either side of his face. "I understand this is new to you but you can't do this."

This was a man I once feared, who was strong enough to become Kazekage, and here he was scared. "This is new to both of us but we can make it work together. Just Gaara." I gave him a faint smile. "Maybe we should really start with a date. The way this is going isn't working and we have a kid to worry about so maybe we should try to make this work." I wasn't looking forward to coming forward with me being pregnant but I was 12 weeks along and we would have to come up with a plan soon.

* * *

R&R


	23. Chapter 23

So here is 2 chapters. Hope it makes up for my lack of posting.

* * *

"Ms. Haruno can we uh speak about a few days ago?" Haru had stayed after class again. No surprising especially since he witnessed what happened between Gaara and I.

"Sorry about that Haru. You shouldn't have witnessed it and I should have let you leave."

He looked a little nervous. "No it's um okay. Just are you and the Kazekage dating?"

I knew he was going to ask that but I still wasn't prepared for it. "It's um complicated. Just please don't spread anything about this or what you witnessed okay?" Gaara and I had decided to fully try dating but we weren't entirely open about it either.

Haru gave me a concerned look. "Okay." He looked like he wanted to say more but instead walked away. I really hope he didn't tell anyone because the situation was so complicated.

"Sakura hurry up already." Temari poked her head in to my classroom.

"Sorry just finishing things up." I locked my desk and followed Temari.

"Are you excited?" Temari was taking me kimono shopping for Gaara and I's first date. We were going to a Suna festival. It would be less suspicious if we went together since I was still a foreign shinobi.

"No." I really wasn't.

"Why not? This is your guys first official date." Temari was much happier about this than me.

"Just we are hiding everything. I know I am a Shinobi and lying is practically part of my job, just I thought things would be different when I got pregnant. I thought I would be able to celebrate it but instead I am hiding it from everyone, I'm miles away from my closest friends and family, and I have to constantly look over my shoulder because who knows when I will be attacked again."

An arm draped itself over my shoulder. "I know it is hard Sakura but we are here for you. Hopefully you and Gaara figure this all out so we can celebrate properly." She dragged me into a store. "For now let us find you a kimono."

"Alright." Temari had way too much fun dressing me up.

"So what colors do you normally wear?" She was digging through racks trying to find one she deemed perfect.

"Um my Konoha outfit is normally red." People were always surprised that I wore red considering my hair was pink. I was just thankful that kimonos could be made a little looser to help hide my stomach.

"Hm." Temari had a couple stacked on a table. The fabric looked much pricier than I normally would wear. "Here." She pushed me towards the dressing room.

The first one was a dark green kimono with a swirling pattern of a lighter green on it and the second was a red kimono with sakuras on them. "Temari I prefer this one."

"Show me then." I walked out from behind the curtain and saw her eyes light up. "This is definitely the one. He is going to love it."

"I hope so." I was honestly nervous. This would be our first "date". We had talked about it in the past but things kept getting in the way. "We should pay for this then."

"Don't worry about it. I already took care of it."

"Are you sure?" This kimono was very expensive. It was a high quality silk and the dyes were very pure so the colors were rich.

"Perks of being Gaara's sister. Now let's go get some food."

A whole day had passed since we bought the kimono but with how much prep we had to do for the festival it felt like so much longer. Temari went all out with me it felt like. She may not seem it but she had a girlier side like most of us. Maybe it was just the fact that it dealt with her baby brother. My nails were painted green to match the tie of my kimono and she somehow found a sakura necklace that was a similar shade of pink to the flowers on the kimono.

"Ow!" Temari was doing my hair and at this moment she was yanking it all up into a bun.

"Oh stop complaining. It can hurt that much."

"You are yanking all my hair out of my head."

"I am not." She put a couple pins in my hair and stepped back. "There you can stop complaining now."

I turned and looked in the mirror. My hair which by now had grown to past my shoulders was pulled in to a tight bun with a few strands that Temari curled framing my face. My face had no makeup except for a slight gloss on my lips. The kimono was tied to show just a little of the top of my breast where the necklace nestled in my cleavage. She made sure to tie it in such a way that it hid my ever growing belly.

"We can't keep him waiting." She gently nudged me towards the door of her room where we got ready. Temari had made sure to hide everything from Gaara because she wanted it to be a surprise.

I took a deep breath and headed down the stairs. I was embarrassed because Gaara was intently staring at me. He was dressed in his normal Kage robes but his eyes glowed when they looked at me.

My cheeks turned red. Gaara wasn't much for words but the way he looked at me caused butterflies to take flight in my stomach. "Sorry that took so long." He didn't say anything in return. He just held out his arm for me to take.

No matter how perfect I wanted this night to go a feeling that something would go wrong just wouldn't disappear.

* * *

R&R


	24. Chapter 24

First time uploading from my phone. Haven't written in a bit. had a bit of writers block and busy with work. Baby currently sleeping so I was able to get a chapter out. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Even though we weren't fully open about our relationship I am pretty sure people were suspecting something seeing our arms linked but Gaara didn't seem to care. Sometimes I wished I could care less how others feel like he does.

"So uh what do you want to do?" I had no idea what he even enjoyed. Has he even been to a festival? Well he probably has since it is yearly but one that he didn't just stay in his little Kazekage box? He gave me a concerned look. He was worried about the baby. "Oh um I can do most things just uh nothing to rough. Uh um how about we uh." I looked around hoping to find something to get out of this conversation that I clearly started but his look really started. "Let's catch a fish. Yeah that sounds fun."

I dragged him over to the stall run by an older man. "Lord Kazekage I am glad to see you enjoying yourself this year." He gave me a look. " thank you for teaching my son. He is learning lots because of your classes." He must have noticed my confused look. "Haru is my son. He tells me much about what he is learning from you."

Haru oh shit he didn't tell his dad what he witnessed did he? No he must not have or his dad might have a different tone with Gaara. "Haru is one of my brightest students. He is ahead of many of his other classmates."

"That is good to hear. Lord Kazekage would you like to attempt to catch a fish?" He held up a small wooden handle that had a thin paper covering the loop. One wrong move and it would quickly break.

Gaara took the handle from the man and kneeled next to the small pool of fish. He gently dipped the end in the water waiting for a fish to catch. Once one swam over the paper he went to remove it from the water but the paper broke setting the fish free. I could see Gaara's brow twitch showing his annoyance.

"Too bad Lord Kazekage. Have another one. Maybe your luck will be better this time."

Gaara grabbed it from man then attempted again. I quietly laughed because he was not going to let this fish defeat him. Five. Five was the number of times Gaara had tried and failed to catch a fish. Each time the paper broke he seemed more annoyed.

"Here let me help you." I kneeled next to him and placed my hand over his. "When you go to lift up you are being too forceful." I gently guided his hand in to the water and waited for the fish to swim over it. "Gentle, gentle." I raised his hand just enough to get the fish out of the water. "We did it!" I cheered. When I looked up he was staring at me. I quickly looked away my cheeks turning pink.

"Congrats Lord Kazekage." Haru's dad grabbed the fish and put it in a bag of water. "This way you can enjoy the festival without worrying about him."

I happily grabbed the fish and we walked away. "So what should we name him?" I looked at our prize. He was a small goldfish with half white back fin and a small white spot near his left eye. At that moment it hit me. I was 13 weeks pregnant with Gaara's baby and we haven't even spoken about names. I just stopped walking. The mood kind of ruined. "Can we sit down?" Without waiting for a response I walked away looking for a secluded area.

I hated being hormonal. The slightest thought just ruined my night. I leaned against a wall using it to slide myself to the ground. No one was here. I was far from the festival where everyone else was enjoying themselves. I placed the fish in my lap and just stared at him. I could feel my eyes fill with tears. Why was I crying? I wanted to enjoy tonight but I ruined it for myself.

Hearing footsteps I looked up to see Gaara walking towards me. "Sorry guess I ruined this date." He simply shrugged and kneeled in front of me. "I don't know what came over me. Hormones suck." He reached a hand out and wiped the tears from my cheeks. "Can we call him Orenji?" I know it was a stupid name but I didn't care. Gaara simply nodded.

I gave him a small smile. "Well let's take Orenji home then." Gaara stood and held out his hand for me. "Thanks." I grabbed it and pulled myself up.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" My head quickly turned to the speaker and my eyes widened. "Don't mean to interrupt but I came back to finish our little chat."

Gaara's hand tightened around mine. "Akio." He growled.

My only thought was how did he get through our defenses again.

* * *

R&R


	25. Chapter 25

This story has not been forgotten. Just a lot has been going on with my son's and my health. We also just bought a house. I will still update as possible.

...

Gaara pulled me behind him. "What do you want?" His voice came out as a growl and his hand tightened around my arm.

"Oh Gaara you know why I am here." He let out a laugh. "Now Sakura ready to finish where we left off?" My name came out of his mouth as a sickening purr.

Gaara tensed when he heard Akio say my name. He was pissed and ready to attack. I didn't have time to react before a wall of sand appeared around me as I heard Gaara lung at him. I was concerned for Gaara. He wasn't thinking rationally and little information had been found out about Akio's abilities. He could block my punches with one hand and his level of stealth was higher than most. Could Gaara even win? No I shouldn't think like that. Of course Gaara would win. He just had too.

"Sakuraaaaa. Oh Sakuraaaa." I couldn't see what was happening but Akio seemed to not care much about the fight. "Your precious little Gaara is trying to helplessly protect you. Too bad he shall fail." I heard Gaara scream and the sand crumbled down around me. "I have plans for him later but now Sakura you are mine."

My eyes widened in fear. "G-Gaara…?" Laying on the ground was Gaara covered in blood and Akio looked like he barely had a scratch on him. Just how powerful was he?

He took a step towards me and sand shot forward barely missing his face. "You can't hurt me Sakuraaaa." Should I run or attempt to fight? My chakra usage was limited but odds were he would be able to catch me. What was the safest option for the child though?

I turned and attempted to book it back to the festival hoping that he wouldn't want to get caught.I wasn't in the position to fight and he knew it. My only hope to escape was to find others before he caught me.

"How cute. You think you can outrun me." His voice was right behind me. It took everything in me not to turn around and throw a punch. Every hair stood on the back of my neck stood on end. His voice ran chills down my spine. Sand appeared behind me blocking his way giving me a little distance from him. I have no idea why the sand was helping me now but I knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Something grabbed the back of my kimono slamming my back against the ground. "I told you that you couldn't outrun me my dear sweet Sakura." Akio licked his lips. "But oh how I do enjoy the chase." He straddled my hips. "Too bad you got involved with Gaara we could have had such fun together." He let out a sigh. "I wish I could do more but rules are rules. Even I have to follow them." His hand ran down my side. "I was told not to harm you but…." His hand trailed to the edge of my kimono. "A little fun isn't harm is it?" He tugged at the edge of my kimono revealing the tops of my breast. His eyes follow the curves stopping right at the edge of what the kimono left hidden.

"Sadly we have no time for anything else." With that said my world turned black.

...

RR


End file.
